Love Games
by Gordonboy14
Summary: When would the day come when Riley Freeman would fall In love and when would the day when It's with Jasmine! Riley goes to try to make Jasmine his forever. Please read
1. Chapter 1

Riley Freeeman now 15 years old is In a position he's never been In before...He's In love...but not with Cindy with Jasmine. He's has had a crush on her sinch 5th grade and he's never let the truth come out.''Man I love her'' Riley thought to himself as he watched her cheerleading at the school's basketball game.

''What u say?'' asked 17 year old Huey Freeman. Riley knew that Jasmine really don't pay much attention to him since he doesn't really talk to her.''Nothing'' said Riley as he continue to fix his eyes on Jasmine. Soon after Woodcrest won the game by a shot made by Cindy.

The crowd went nuts as spectators rushed the floor to praise Cindy. Soon after Riley met Huey outside so that he could give him a ride back home.''Huey can you give me a ride home?'' asked Cindy.''Of course'' responded Huey. Cindy hopped In the passenger seat. Just as Huey was about to pull out the parking lot Jasmine appeared at the window. ''Huey can you...um.. ''Yes you can get a ride'' said Huey. ''Hey Riley'' said Jasmine. ''Wat's up'' responded Riley. Inside he was like a bomb about to explode he could not bear to hold in secret in any longer, but he kept quiet.

When Cindy and Jasmine made It home Huey and Riley walked into the house. Grandad was asleep so the boys decided to go to their rooms. As they got older the boys wanted more privacy from each other so Grandad agree that Riley can have the basement as his room. Even though It was smaller Riley loved his room because the window that he can sneak out the house without Grandad knowing and sneak people in and out the house.

Riley opened the door to his room and plopped down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling he pictured Jasmine. ''I got to do something about this shit'' Riley said as he went to sleep.''Wake up!'' shouted Huey as he continued to shake Riley.''What the fuck you want nigga'' said Riley as he rose out of bed. ''Dumbass It's time for school'' said Huey as he was combing his hair.

Riley and Huey never rode the bus because Huey had his own car. As Riley got into the he saw Jasmine getting on the bus. She noticed him and gavve him a friendly smile and wave. Riley wanted to melt he knew how Jasmine been affecting his life for over the past few years and It was unbearable.

About 10 minutes later the two made It to school. As Riley walked into the school he made It to his locker.''Hey Riley'' said Cindy who appeared.''Hey Cindy'' said Riley as he frose in his tracks as he saw Jasmine walk by with her friends,Cindy noticed Riley's reactions and asked him about It.''What's wrong,whatcha looking at? Quickly Riley responded

''Nothing'' ''You like one of those girls don't you?'' Said Cindy with smile on her face. Riley didn't know what to do he was sure Cindy didn't know he was in love with Jasmine but she was on the trail.''Ok see you after class then'' said Riley tryin escape Cindy's eyes. Riley didn't know what to do,but all he knew Is that he had to find out...and quick!


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day at school Riley decided to go outside to chill. While he was outside he spotted Jasmine crossing the yard towards him. Riley started to sweat and panick. He just played It cool and stood there.''Hey Riley'' said Jasmine with a smile as always.

Riley tried not stare, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Jasmine's body anyone could say that Jasmine changed over the years, but that change Is the one that Is taking over Riley's life.''What's up'' responded Riley as Jasmine hurried off Into the house. Riley knew that Jasmine was going to see Huey as Jasmine continued to have a strong friendship with was thinking to himself about Jasmine when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

''Hey Reez Is Jasmine In there? asked Cindy. It made Riley twitch when he heard Jasmine's name.''Yeah she in the house go on In'' said Riley as Cindy joined Huey and Jasmine In the house. Riley started to feel uneasy he never been In love before and he didn't think he would be the to fall In love.

Riley decided to go back in the and go to his room to figure how he was gonna get Jasmine to be his. As Riley walked into the house he bumped right Into to Jasmine she was coming to the door. Next thing you know Riley was ontop of Jasmine looking her right In her eyes.

Riley was starstruck he couldn't take his eyes of of Jasmine. Her eyes was a bright green and her body was model type, but soon after Riley snapped out of It and soon figured out that he was still ontop of Jasmine. ''Ohh...I..I'm sorry'' Riley said as he got off Of Jasmine and ran to his room.''What was that about?'' asked Huey with a confused face.

''I don't know,but he's acting a bit strange lately.'' said Cindy as her and Jasmine went over to Jasmine's House.''Jazzy I got to tell you something'' said Cindy. ''What?!'' Jasmine said in a excited voice. I didn't wan't to say this Infront Huey, but I think I know what's wrong with Riley...he's in love. In Love! Jasmine exclaimed. ''With you?'' asked Jasmine.

I don't know, but I think he needs some help'' ''Anything for a friend'' said Jasmine, but what Jasmine didn't know was that Riley wanted to be more than friends and she was In for a ride. Huey came down to Riley's room to check on Riley. '  
''You okay?'' asked Huey. Riley didn't respond so Huey assumed he was asleep. When Riley heard Heuy leave he went to his door to lock It. He didn't need Huey In this. As Riley looked at the clock It read 9:34. He knew It was dark outside and he had to do this know. Riley grabbed a notebook and snuck out from the basment had to do what he needed to Riley cut across the yard he was at the Dubois residence.

He pulled out the notebook and wrote a note and placed It on the doorstep. Ring! as Riley pressed the doorbell. ''Who could that be?'' asked Jasmine as her and Cindy went towards the saw the note on the ground and picked It up and began reading.

''Jasmine You are the apple of my eyes I never noticed Until now how you are the only one I want'' Jasmine was amazed she did not know what to say.''Wow'' said Cindy suspecting none of them didn't know was that this was just the beginning and that there was plenty more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

''What's this?'' Huey said as he got the mail from the mailbox. As he began to read the card he noticed that It was an invitation to Jasmine's sleepover tonight almost everyone was going including Huey.''Riley you going to Jasmine's sleepover?.'' ''Now why would I go to a house to sleep with a bunch of niggas that's gay. Riley said trying to keep his gangster life. There Is one problem, Riley does want to be there. He knew about the party two days before from Cindy and knew It could be his chance to sweep Jasmine off her feet. ''You know what I might just go''said Riley making Huey a little decided to sleep the day off until the party at 6:30. Riley hopped into his bed and quickly fell asleep. Hours later Riley woke up to see that It was 6:53.''Fuck!'' shouted Riley as he hurried to his closet.''What to wear?'' he thought to himself. ''I know just the thing''. Riley ran over to his bed and pulled a t-shirt from under it. The shirt read Fundraiser,and Riley hopped that she would remember the time when they were In the fundraiser. He grabbed some black pajamas and headed right for the door. Riley walked outside to see that he wasn't going to be the only one walking thru the door seeing that they had five other people arriving. He hurried to the door and opened It quickly. The eyes of Cindy were on him.''Reez you made It.'' said Cindy giving him a made Riley frown. ''So what took you so long'' said Cindy fixing her lie Riley thought Cindy was pretty as well,but his heart was for Jasmine and no one else.''You know where Jasmine at?'' asked Riley.''Oo she's right ova there.'' Cindy said. Riley spun around and caught the eyes of Jasmine. She was so pretty in her sleepwear Riley thought to himeself as she approached.''Hey Riley!'' screamed Jasmine in excitement. Riley was the last person she expected to see at her sleepover.''Wat's up'' Riley responded with his heart feeling like like It was gonna jump out of his chest.''Well It's pretty cool you decided to come.'' said Jasmine as she continued to talk to could not bare himself from not looking at Jasmine's butt as she walked Riley continued to stare Cindy noticed him.''You prev'' said Cindy playfuly and gave Riley a playful punch on the shoulder.''What It's not my fault If I wan't to see some ass,but that was not emough for Riley he wanted to see Jasmine in his arms as his girlfriend. Look over and saw Huey talking to some other kids so Riley decided not to bother him. Hours later It was 1:45 and most of the kids had already fallen woke up and saw the time.''I gotta take a piss'' said Riley as he hurried upstairs to the bathroom down the made It to the bathroom and closed the door behind 2 minutes later Riley exited the bathroom and continued his way down the long hallway. Riley noticed there was a girl down the hallway. At first Riley thought It was Cindy and began to move closer,but It was Jasmine.''Riley what are u doing?'' asked Jasmine in a tired voice.''Oo...I...was just coming from the bathroom'' said Riley who was so nervous.'' Okay,Riley..I need to ask you something important In my room'' said Jasmine. Riley could not belive his ears! The girl who he has been crushing on for years Is inviting him into her room...alone. Jasmine led Riley to her room down the hall. When Riley entered Jasmine's room It was just as he expected to be girly,pink,posters,and more! Riley sat on the bed next to Jasmine and waited for her to say something.'' Riley you ever liked someone and wondered If they like you back?'' Jasmine asked.''Yes that's happening to me right now'' said Riley his mood happy now. ''Really?'' asked Jasmine as she got closer to Riley. That move by Jasmine put Riley In an extremely awkward position.''I can't take It no more!'' said Riley. ''Can't take wha...Riley crashed his lips onto Jasmine's. Riley was on top of the world he finally lifted the load of his shoulders and did what he had to do. After Riley stopped Jasmine was In a total state shock she didn't say a word.'' I'm so...I'm so sorry said Riley '' I think I should leave now'' Riley ran out of Jasmine's room and ran right out the front door. Cindy was awake at that point and wen't upstairs to check on Jasmine.''What's wrong Jazz?'' asked Cindy as she found Jasmine on the bed just sitting up.''Riley...Riley kissed me'' said Jasmine as she thought back to the kiss. ''Well then he's In love with you'' said Cindy. Back at the Freeman's house Riley ran to his his room and jump on the bed and began to get angry at himself.''You fuckin' fool, why the fuck did you kiss her!'' Riley said outloud. Riley began to think about Jasmine and decided to fall asleep and never leave the basement ever. Riley soon after fell asleep and was bothered all night. Riley woke up and looked towards his clock and saw a figure standing there.''Huey?'' Riley said trying to get an answer. ''Look man I'm not In the best of moods so go away'' said Riley closing his eyes shut. Riley heard someone walk across his room and sat on the bed beside him as he opened his eyes he looked at the person as If the person was a ghost.''Jasmine?'' said Riley In a sad voice.''Look about las... Riley wasn't able to finish his sentence when Jasmine kissed him breathless. Riley mind wen't on a trip he was in another world during the kiss. Finally when the kissing stopped Jasmine asked Riley '' Do you like me Riley?'' ''Yeah very much'' responded Riley excited. ''Well looks like It's just me and you reezy as Jasmine pulled Riley into another deep kiss.


End file.
